Feel
by Yogurtin the Doctor
Summary: What it is like to feel another? Deidara wondered and Sasori showed him what its like. SasoDei Fluff Shonen Ai


**A/N: **_Hi everybody, I know I should be writing my "Murderous Intent of Eternally Fleeting Love" story but I had an urge to write a one-shot SasoDei fic from Deidara's POV/ so just bear with me. And don't forget to review. Do not flame, flames will be laughed at and be used to bake cookies. Do not mind the grammar, I know it sux._

* * *

**_Feel._  
**

* * *

It was a nice day to be outside, to watch the sunset on the cliff that was near the hideout. But today it was special the sunset was especially colorful that usual. Like an explosion that Deidara loved. The colors always changing but its brightness never faded. It's like an explosion only set in slow motion for the blonde to gaze at. 

Even if the day was special and everything about it was perfect Deidara didn't felt so. Old memories where haunting him. His parents that never apretiated him nor loved. His friends that always made fun of him, though when being a child he was naïve to think that they would stop teasing him. The villagers that feared and detested him. All because of his unique ability. His hand mouths.

When he was still a kid he though that it was cool to have them until people began calling him a freak a mistake a monster. The grownups passed their opinion onto their children because of that Deidara never made any real friends. He never was invited to sleepovers or birthday parties.

When he graduated ninja academy and was assigned to a team he never got along with them. After realizing that he was an outcast of the village he began to hate it. With an intention to destroy it he made his own technique. He became a bomber. Blowing up half of the village.

After that he became an official wanted missing-nin from Iwa. ANBU where hunting him like a runaway dog. Until he joined Akatsuki. The organization of people -who like him- where different from the others. The missing Iwa-nin had found something similar to a family. Here he was needed his skills where useful and no one ever made fun of his unique physical trait.

But still he wondered what it was like to actually _feel_ being loved. He never knew because even his parents never showed any signs of affection. He even didn't knew what it was like to hug another human being or how it felt. Maybe that is why Deidara never felt anything when killing people. Men women and children where all the same to him he never cared about any one of them.

Maybe the only person he ever cared for was his Danna. The puppet master was something more than just a partner to him. He was his friend. He could always talk to him when he felt lonely or sad. He shared everything with his Danna. Sasori was his Idol of a true artist. Well surely Sasori no danna never agreed with Deidara that art is fleeting and explosive. But still Deidara loved their little arguments about art especially when they where on missions.

The way they always traveled was like an adventure for the blonde. When stopping at the villages for the night - they would share a room. At breakfast Deidara would order something and Sasori would just watch. He was a puppet after all he didn't have the need to eat but he would always sit with his blonde partner to keep him company.

Sometimes Deidara wondered if his Danna ever felt lonely like Deidara did. He wanted to talk to the redhead and even tried to talk about this subject but Sasori would always shut him up that it wasn't his concern.

The blonde was awoken from his thoughts with the sound of foot steps from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see his Danna standing behind him, not too far and not too close. There was the awkward silence that Deidara always tried to avoid when being with his partner. But strangely enough Sasori was the first to talk.

"Why are you here all alone by yourself?" looking at the blonde with his soft brown-red eyes.

The blonde just sighed_ 'Danna won't understand'_ and turned his face to the sunset once again. It was better than to talk with the redhead at the moment. For some reason Deidara just couldn't force himself to look at his Danna.

Sasori began walking, closer to the blonde and sat next to him. And again not too far and not too close. He was gazing at the sunset together with his blonde partner. For some reason Deidara wanted to hold his Danna's hand so close yet so far. _'I'm not allowed to touch people, Danna wouldn't except me_'

"Don't sulk Deidara it doesn't suit you" the red head told him still gazing at the sunset. Deidara just looked surprised at his Danna.

"I'm not, un" he told a bit sad

"But you are. What's on your mind, kid." Now the redhead was looking into Deidara's face.

The blonde just looked at his hands for a moment before speaking. "Danna, what it is like to _feel _another." Now the blonde was waiting for Sasori to burst out laughing or scolding him for asking a _puppet_ such a question. But no such reaction.

"What it is like to _feel_ you ask. I honestly don't remember it was a long time ago. Why do you ask such a question when you are _able _to _feel_ when _I_ don't?" the puppet master wasn't angry with Deidara as the blonde had expected him to be. Sasori was curious.

"Danna, even if I can _feel _I don't know what it is. No one _ever _gave me _any_ sing of affection, no one _ever_ hugged or comforted me. And it is all because of me being a freak" Deidara was breaking apart from voicing his thoughts that he tried to deny for years.

Sasori looked at the blonde as if Deidara was the cutest and the stupidest thing in the entire world "Don't be ridiculous, kid."

"You know… Sasori no Danna… It _feels _lonely." The blonde said it in a whisper. Because if he tried to speak louder he probably would burst out crying.

And then happened something that Deidara never expected. Sasori hugged him. His eyes wide 'Danna hugged me…' Sasori had put his chin onto Deidara's shoulder embracing the blonde.

"Danna-"

"Do you _feel_ lonely now, kid?" he hugged him even tighter Sasori forgot how strongly you should hug another and probably would end up crushing the blonde artist if he tried harder.

Even if he end up crushed in his Danna's embrace he would still be happy to _feel_ Sasori. "No Danna, I don't, thanks." Deidara hugged Sasori back. It _felt_ nice to nuzzle into the red heads neck to breathe in his scent. It was warm and nice - like he had found peace for the first time in his life after searching for it for so long.

'Now I won't _feel_ alone because I'm with my savior - My Danna.'

* * *

**A/N: Thats it. don't forget to review.  
**


End file.
